Cwel
Cwel (arab. الكادح ; właść. Kamil Bartosz Piotr J., ur. 31.01.2003 w Ustrzykach Dolnych; zamieszkały w Krakowie) - samozwańczy Bóg i Król. Znany myśliciel, wybitny freerider, grafik oraz fotograf. Hedonista. Zapalony fanatyk pięknych kobiet i dobrej muzyki. Przystojny Casanova, przez wiele kobiet nazywany jest "młodym Bogiem". Stuprocentowy Aryjczyk. Od paru lat kibic angielskiego klubu Newcastle United. Nie pogardzi piwem, stroni od papierosów i narkotyków. Obiekt westchnień milionów nastolatek na całym świecie. Do jego najwybitniejszych osiągnięć można zaliczyć skuteczne "wyrywanie" studentek poprzez podawanie się za 21-letniego studenta prawa na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim. Cwel obecnie dokształca się politycznie i spełnia w swoich pasjach, a także uskutecznia swoją jazdę na deskorolce i spożywanie alkoholu w większych ilościach. Na DB Nao zarejestrował się 6 lutego 2006 roku i początkowo udzielał się jedynie w dziale "Dragon Ball", jednak po zawarciu paru znajomości i zmianie nicka z pierwotnego, prymitywnego 'Son-Goten' na 'Fly', opanował forum w całości, z wyjątkiem działów dotyczących Japonii. Kiedyś, pytany o siebie, odpowiedział cytatem: "Wrodzona modestia nie pozwala mi na rozchodzenie się w zachwytach nad sobą, jednak myślę, że najlepiej opisują mnie słowa >>Przystojny, elokwentny erudyta<<." Nicki Sam Cwel nie pamięta wszystkich swoich nicków, bo głównych i pochodnych było razem wiele. * Son-Goten - pierwotny nick Cwela. Wybrał taki, ponieważ właśnie Gotena miał niegdyś za swoją ulubiona postać. * Fly - od imienia Florian, które wybrał sobie do bierzmowania (ostatecznie i tak wybrał Piotra). * Daichi - jego własny wymysł. Zainspirowany ośmioletnim wtedy kuzynem swej znajomej głowił się nad ostateczną formą 2 dni. Aktualnie jego najpowszechniejszy i główny nick. * Dajuś - zdrobniona forma nicka Daichi, wymyślona przez użytkownika Ishido. * Dajuś Majuś - wersja rozwinięta nicka Dajuś. * Król Ćwok - dostosowany do karnego avatara Shimazu, na którym widnieje ćwokowata emotka i napis "jestem ćwokiem". * Cwel (właść. Ćwol) - początkowo używany jedynie przez użytkowniczkę Parvatti, został jednak bardzo rozpowszechniony. * Old Ćwok - znak solidarności ze swoim Taisho podczas jednej z większych afer na Forum DB Nao. * Al-Ali Malik-al-Mulk Cwel - dwa z 99 Atrybutów Cwela wrzucone do nicka, w celu pokazania Ciemnemu Ludowi wielkości ich Króla. Cwel i Shimazu Z Kroniki Shimazu (しまずの年代記): "06.01.2007 - do klanu przyjęty został Son-Goten (Daichi). Warte zaznaczenia jest, że zgłosił się on samodzielnie, a o decyzji zdecydował wyłącznie Taisho, jako, że wystąpiły problemy z komunikacją klanową." Z początku Cwel nie był zbytnio ogarnięty ani spostrzegawczy, do czego sam się przyznał, dlatego też nie zauważył, że istnieje coś takiego, jak podforum klanowe. Długo więc się nie udzielał, dopóki nie dostał upominającego PW od swego Taisho - Olda Shatterhanda. Od tamtej pory Daichi regularnie odwiedza i udziela się w dziale dla Shimazu, najaktywniej w temacie "Hanashi". Dnia 16 lipca 2007 roku Cwel porusza temat dot. Nadzorowicza Klanu. Po przeprowadzonej zgodnie z zasadami demokracji ankiecie, przewagą dwóch głosów, Daichi został wybrany na Nadzorowicza. Pełnił funkcję do czasu, gdy sam złamał Kodeks Shimazu. Ulubione Powiedzonka * koleś - najczęściej do panienek, do których zarywa. * dupa - określa tym słowem wszystko, co mu się nie podoba. * lekutko - używa tego zamiast słów - trochę, lekko. * "rustica gens optima flens" - ulubiony cytat Cwela (z trylogii Sapkowskiego). * hell yeah!!! - tym powiedzonkiem najczęściej wyraża pozytywne emocje. * "idzie luty podkuj buty" - ulubione powiedzonko regionalne (bez sensu?). * no chyba ty koleś - odpowiedź na jakiś niefajny zarzut. * no; nom; ano; o!; a!; owszem; ej; przeca; ha! - często używa. * no ba! - na potwierdzenie. * no raczej (koleś) - również na potwierdzenie. * si ju baj - na pożegnanie. * cukieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! - super! * thank you from the mountain! - dzięki ''- Dzień dobry, dzwonie z Banku Dominet. ''- Do czego?"' - ulubiony kawał Cwela. Ciekawostki * Od 11 roku życia ma pryszcze. * Stawia na najlepszą jakość - kupuje bokserki za 50 zł. * Ma układy z ważnymi ludźmi na całym świecie. * Podrywa studentki podając się za 21 letniego chłopca z UJ. * Podrywają go emo homosie. * Był na piwie ze Skulakiem. * Ukrywa swój niespotykany talent malarski. * Krążą plotki, że Cwel miał cofnąć się w czasie do XIV wieku i zostać królem Kazimierzem Wielkim, korzystając tym samym z usług czasokomunikacyjnych Admina. * Cwel ciśnie po wszystkich i wszystkim, bo jest haterem. * Został opiekunem Nao Wiki w dniu 11 lipca 8 roku ery Nao. * Dnia 14 lipca 8 roku ery Nao wziął ślub z Naoistką, mimo jej woli. * Dnia 15 lipca 8 roku ery Nao Naoistka go rzuciła. Zobacz także * zły * xDD * lolkbai * lolkbai666satanvsjesus777niebo Linki * Cwel na DB Nao * MySpace Cwela * Cwel na DeviantART.com * Cwel na YouTube * Profil Cwela na Last.fm Category:Użytkownicy DB Nao Category:Liberałowie